


"As the stars twinkle brightly."

by ArloFennekku



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Outer Space, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArloFennekku/pseuds/ArloFennekku
Summary: A crew boards a ship, unbeknownst to them are two alien impostors.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor, Impostor/Crewmate, Red/Purple
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	"As the stars twinkle brightly."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely with my ocs! I'm happy to be finally writing this since I've had these two for a year now!
> 
> also for those who read chapter 1 and i havent posted chapters 2 and 3, major character death doesnt occur in this chapter yet

**_THE SKELD:_  
**A large ship headed towards a research base headquarters, 10 people were selected to perform maintenance on the ship as they were on their way to the base, though, an alien race is against the research they're commiting, so they send impostors to the ships to eliminate the crew. Unbeknownst to the current crew, there are 2 impostors among them.

* * *

"Come on! We'll be late!" said a pink-suited crewmate. "Alriiight... Hold your horses..." said the green one. A purple-suited crewmate nervously got onto the ship, along with a red-suited one, who was regally standing by him. A cyan-suited crewmate took off their helmet and announced: "Alright crew, we're here on our way to Mira HQ to observe some new samples, this ship need on-route maintenance and that's why theres 10 of us. However! There are 2 impostors among us, we have to be careful." A bunch of murmurs and whispers amongst the crewmates erupted, except between the Red and Purple ones, a black-suited crewmate ran up next to the red one, "Sorry I'm late! I had to run an errand beforehand." He excused, "Well, I guess that's all now, let's head in crew." Said the cyan crewmate. A unison of affirmations erupted from a majority of the crew, the Purple one shyly raising his fist, the Red one only nodding. As they stepped inside, the craft took off, deep into space on the way to the Headquarters.  
  
The Red and Black one walked into the medbay alone, the Purple heading towards navigations, "C'mon Reese, why do you have to be the one doing medbay scan? We're Imposters! We can't do tasks!" Objected the Black one. "Because I was made perfect, unlike you. I was given enough traits to do this, aside from the fact we lack hearts." The Red one sneered, "Yeah, but why are you doing tasks? Shouldn't we be killing?" The black one refuted, his sclera black, "Yes, but I want them to give them a false sense of hope, see them writhe in despair as we eliminate them." He smiled with his sharp teeth, his red eyes glowing from underneath. The scanner fired up and the black one left reluctantly, sighing as then the purple-suited crewmate went in nervously.

"O-oh, you're doing a scan? I-I just need to inspect samples..." He shyly pressed the button that added the reagent to the test tubes, fiddling his hands as he waited. "You don't have to wait for them you know." Spoke up the red one, startling the purple crewmate. "Eep! O-oh..." He looked at him and shuffled nervously outside, but telling the red one something beforehand, "Do-do you mind finding me when it's done...? I'll be at communications downloading files for HQ..." He left and the request prompted the Red crewmember to sigh and nod as they left. Soon, he finished being scanned and went to find the purple crewmate, but he was nowhere to be found in communications, soon, he heard a scream from Electrical, "I told you not to kill here." Said the Red one, "Yeah? Well I'll do whatever I damn please, White and Cyan were useless anyways."

* * *

"Taro, we're supposed to kill people when they're alone, besides, you haven't reported this to decrease suspiscion." He sighed, pointing to a headless White crewmate, and Cyan, whose bottom half was missing. "Atleast clean up all the blood. Ugh, you even left his intestines lying here, disgusting. Clean up." He sighed, leaving black grumbling in anger as he cleaned up in a vent. The Red one approached a Brown-suited crewmate, who was obliviously putting out trash, he then shoved him into the chute and sent him flying off into space, smiling. He sighed as he watched his partner, the Black impostor killing the Yellow and Orange crewmates. The Red one deciding to eliminate the dark Blue and Lime crewmates too through the use of a gun, then going into navigations, where he found the Purple one.  
  
"O-oh hey..." He spoke up, smiling. The Red Impostor looking at him, "What are you doing here?" He asked, hiding the gun behind him, fixing his gloves. "Just... Admiring space." He smiled, taking off his helmet, purple, neck-length hair and round glasses were what was revealed from under the helmet, he opened his eyes and beautiul deep purple eyes set sight on the Red Impostor. "I don't understand why I was picked for this mission, I-I'm the most cowardly of the trainees back then... But still..." The Red Impostor sat next to him, looking at him from under the helmet, admiring their amethyst-like eyes.  
  
"I assume.... The Impostor got everyone but us right...?" The Purple one spoke, the Red Impostor unable to take his eyes off of the beauty that sat before him. "Y-yeah... I guess." He hesitantly said. "Well... I guess I have no choice then..." The Purple one smiled, brandishing a knife and pointing it to his heart. "You're one of them right...? Why don't you watch me do it...?" The Red one saw and quickly slapped the knife away, hugging him tight. "D-don't." His helmet falling off in the process of quickly hugging him, showed his pink and red hair, his ruby eyes, the Purple one suddenly felt the same way towards him. "A-are you going to-" "-Kill you? No, you're too beautiful." The Purple one blushed, blinking a bit. "Wh-what..?" The Red one looked at him directly in the eyes, "You heard what I said."

"Listen, the other impostor is Black, he went with me, but you saw me medscan, so you can help me vote him out. We're almost at HQ anyway." The Red one asserted, the Purple one's thoughts still filled with those 4 words that came out of the Red one's mouth. "A-are you sure they'll believe me?" Red nodded, sighing, "I hope so, Taro did make alot of the kills." Purple looked at Red as they went out of navigation on the way to the cafeteria. "So... Whats your name? I-if you have one." Purple asked, still blushing. The Red impostor sat down with Purple, "Reese." Before hitting the button, Purple said his own name, "Meteor."

* * *

**_EMERGENCY MEETING_ **

Pink and Green immediately arrived, so did Black, who had blood on the glass on his helmet, "Shit." He mumbled, "We vote Black out, he's been killing everyone and me and Purple saw it." Reese confidently said, Meteor nodding as Black suddenly propped his hands on the table, "BULLSHIT! YOU'RE ONE TOO! DON'T FORGET THAT!" Meteor whimpered, but then yelled out what would save Reese, "I saw him medscan! I was identifying samples!" Pink and Green murmured to eachother, Black in a look of disbelief under his helmet, soon, he was voted out, "N-NO! NO! REESE YOU BITCH!" He them extended his sharp tongue at Reese, Meteor extending his arm in the way, it getting stabbed in the process. Pink and Green then shackled him, and stuck him in the trash chute in the cafeteria, ejecting him.  
  
"A-are you okay...?" Reese asked Meteor, wrapping his arm with a cloth, "I am, thank you, Reese." Meteor smiled, Green and Pink preparing the last tasks before the dropship picking them up had arrived, Meteor never left Reese's side, making Reese blush a little, which confused him, but not minding it. His mind wanders on the new feelings he's developed for Meteor as they boarded the dropship, sitting on seats opposite to Pink and Green.

* * *

  
Reese's mind couldn't get off how beautiful Meteor was, but at the same time, confused. Impostors were built to have no feelings, or sympathy, yet... He felt that for him. He felt sympathy and care for Meteor, something biologically impossible. A miracle, the more the thought of it, the fact he was perfect, he thanked it. He became more hopeful the more he saw Meteor's purple eyes behind those cute round glasses. He put his hands on the top of his head, holding his fluffy purple hair.

The dropship headed towards the Headquarters, Reese holding Meteor as close to him as he could, listening to his quiet heartbeat, smiling that it's there.  
  
_"I love you."_ He thought.

* * *

_**END CHAPTER 1: The Skeld** _


End file.
